


The Academy for Jellicle Children

by Taxi_Cab



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic School, Multi, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taxi_Cab/pseuds/Taxi_Cab
Summary: Quaxo and Victoria have been sent to the Academy for Jellicle Children; where magical children learn to use their powers for a mysterious goal that the twins are keen to uncover. When they dive deep into the conspiracy, there is no way back to normalcy.Fic starts at Chapter 2This is a writing exercise for world-building. The first chapter is a summary of the world and asking what you guys want to see. This fic will be very interactive but, may update slowly due to my full-time student with a  full-time job.





	1. Prelude.

Victorian Era, Carribean-English Colony mixed with the modern-day because the school is in the Bermuda Triangle.  
There are towns outside of the school but, the main focus is on the school which is a boarding school.

  
The Academy for Jellicle Children is split up into houses. Unlike Hogwarts, they're based on fields of magic, think college majors. The three houses are Conjuring (duh), Charming, and Oracles.

  
Conjuring is the art of finding lost items and controlling the environment. (Preppy, Helpful and Nosy.)

  
Charming is the school of Curses and Hexes. This can transform an object into the imaginable from the unimaginable. (Charismatic, Sly, and Bashful.)

  
Oracles are the seers of the future and the mind. (Prepared, Standoffish, and Somber.)

  
I will need help with placing the children and the adults in roles at the school. If you have character interactions that you want to see, please comment them!  
The ones not listed have a placement already within the school.

The students:

Jemima (Update: Oracles) 

Bombalurina ( Charmer)

Victoria (Update: Charmer) 

Rum Tum Tugger (Update: Charmer)  
Plato (Update: Oracle)  
Mungojerrie (Update: Conjuring)  
Rumpleteazer (Update: Conjuring)   
Electra (Update: Conjuring)  
Etcetera (Update: Conjuring)   
Tumblebrutus (Update: Charmer)   
Pouncival (Update: Charmer)   
Asparagus (Update: Charmer) 

We out here boys! All Done!

Staff:

Alonzo (Physical Usage of Magic Class) 

  
Gus (Charm Headmaster) 

  
Jellyorum (Conjuring Headmaster) 

  
Cassandra (Oracles Headmaster) 

  
Demeter (Fortune Telling Class)

  
Jennyanydot (Charm Professor/ Magical Objects Class) 

  
Munkstrap (Director of Student Affairs/ History of Magical Beings Class) 


	2. Packing for Jellicle Childen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bustopher checks over his niece's belongings.Updated.

Victoria unzipped her suitcase and opened ever capacity for her uncle to search. He took his cane and pried up looking below her clothes and bedding.

"The stitching in the lining is new. That is not an industrial stitch." Uncle Jones looked up at his niece as she when pale in the face. At least paler than she was.

"This is not an industrial suitcase. My dad got it for me. At the time he was stationed in Cuba."

"The curious thing about Cuba is that they don't get Amazon brand products there." Bustopher pulled the kitchen chair, his overgrown chest and belly just grazed the table as his sat. "Quaxo, get me the scissors."

"Quaxo!" His sister snapped his head to him. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Tell him your suitcase is the same way."

Quaxo put down his set of card and threw his arm around his sister's neck before turning to their uncle as a unit.

"Uncle Jones, you better look in the pockets of her clothes. She stuffed her thongs in there." Victoria's jaw dropped as Quaxo snaked his arm away from her and walked into the kitchen for a scissor.

"Victoria, this school has a very strict dress code down to the underlayers."

"I know that!" Victoria shouted. "I hate this school! Why can't I go to high school with my real friends? Just take Quaxo, he is better at it than me anyway." The cane used to hold up her belongings by a corner started to warp in S curved and then curved the other way. The wood grain pattern morphed into diamond shapes that were tightly woven. Bustopher threw it before the snake became more alive.

Victoria ran to her room upstairs. Bustopher heard a crash in the kitchen as Quaxo teleported after his forlorn sibling. Bustopher took the scissors and cut the viper's head off before straightening it back to a cane.

As Victoria closed the door crying, she saw Quaxo sitting in his bed that laid across from her own.

"Quaxo, we get no computer and no phones. We get one day a week where we can leave the grounds at the school."

"That is how it has been for decades, that is what Bustopher when through as well."

"I know that I should be more respectful. Won't you miss your friends, we can't see them for four years."

"Victoria, I don't have friends here. You have to remember that. It was hard being the nerdy kid in school. That I could handle. The nerdy gay kid in a sports town."

"If I had the power, I would go back in time and slap myself before telling Jason about your feelings." Victoria sat with her brother and cuddled into his chest. The two took in their surrounding; this is the last time in his childhood home. No more waiting for their father to come back from deployment or their uncle to get back from the clubs he owned, they were going into the unknown together.

Bustopher knocked on the door before opening it wide to let himself in. He pulled the rolling chair from Victoria's writing desk and cupped her small, white hands in his; which made them disappear.

"This gets harder every year for the new generation. The school can be old fashioned, but they know how to help children with powers." Bustopher slid his hand down Quaxo's folded bed sheets and pulled out two gift bags stacked on top of each other. He handed a bag to Victoria, who moved the tissue paper and pulled out an Oblong Vinyl case. She unlashed the hinges and beamed at the shiny, pearl white violin in the case. Tucked in the side of the case was a booklet. Victoria flipped the pages, Bustopher has hand-written sheet music for all of Victoria's favorite songs.

Bustopher cleared his throat. "The Jellicles do enjoy music but, perhaps not the types from his playlists and mixtapes. I thought of a way for you to get around the rule." Victoria hugged her uncle's thick neck.

"So, to be clear, there are loopholes." Quaxo joked.

Bustopher stood up from his chair. "On your feet, my boy."

Quaxo stood straight, Bustopher took the remaining gift bag and produced a black, cropped jacket. He pulled it onto his nephew small frame. "Wow," Quaxo was speechless when he saw himself in the mirror. "You got style, Old man?"

"It is not only for style, snap your fingers." Quaxo did as he was told; the lights in the house flicked and turned off as the jacket sparkled and lit up.

"This jacket was made by Miss Anydot. She is working to invent new magical fabrics; this is the only one of it's kind. You will have her and many more amazing minds as professors at the school."

A car horn honked outside the window. The taxi was her; they will be taken to the docks for the student introduced dinner and then boated away to their new life. They were leaving everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter! I still need help if you want to interact with the fic. see the first page. :)


	3. Dining for Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quaxo and Victoria meet Tumblebrutus and Pouncival.

The banquet dinner took place in Bustopher's shore side bistro. The menu was mostly seaside and the room smelt of it. The tables were assigned mocking a wedding. The twins were seated around from two freckled faced boys with wavy brown hair. That is where the physical similarity ended; their faces and bodies contrasted like characters from a cartoon.

They went on about growing up as neighbors and the pranks they pulled on their mostly elderly community. Quaxo laughed at all the flaming bags and stink bombs left inside mailboxes, while Victoria was not as interested. She was desperate to change the conversation.

"Where did you two go to high school?"

"We went to a public school of about 100 people. How about you two?"

"We went to a specialty sports school. All the students have to apply to get in."

"What sports did you two do? You don't seem like the sporty type."

"We were in the dancer program. We won awards for the school; they flew us out places to compete. It was fun until we missed days of classwork."

"Yeah," Quaxo leaned down. "And with a low GPA, they won't let you compete."

"Is that what happened to you two?" Pounce pointed between the two. "Lucky that you are going to a new school."

"Do you know anyone from this place? We are going to the Bermuda triangle. It is not very close to here."

"Brutus's Cousin lived on the island. He is a first-year also. He has only visited us a couple of times. His name is Plato. He is very white for being from a tropical island."

"It's the other side of my family that is Latino," Tumblebrutus commented. "May I asked where you two came from?"

"That is a weird way to word it, for us at least." Victoria looked over at her brother. It is not the first time she got questioned about it. People tend to see her in a crowd. "We are mixed, black and white, but I have albinoism. Quaxo is also losing pigment too."

"It is not something I mean to offend. I am sorry about that, Victoria."

The conversation continued as they lamented on what they would miss in their daily life. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival mentioned Dungeons and Dragons, how they miss their Dungeon Master. Quaxo's ears perked before he stated his curiosity at becoming a DM. Victoria was thrown out of the conversation once more.

A ship's bell rang and shook the room; all the loud conversations halted and eyes turned forward. The ship had docked a the harbor. The chaperones guided the student's table by table, checking skirt length, and pockets.

When they were on the all seated on the boat, a kind-faced, ginger man stepped into the captain's dock again smiled at everyone he passes. He picked up the mic for the overhead speaker.

"This is your Captain, Skimbleshanks. I am a train conductor. This is one of only a hand full of time that I drove a ship but, this will not be very long at all." The microphone clicked off. The students whispered to each other before, the engine of the boat started. The world peeled away from the windows like a flower opening. Only feeling a slight movement of the ship as they docked outside a large Victorian compound with sets of building and walkways grazing the beach.

At the dock were teenagers in uniform waving colored light sticks. As the ship's doors open and the ladder was lined up to the entrance. The light sticks were thrown in the air and combusted into fireworks. This followed cheers as the international students were assembled back into a single file line and walked into the other students who high-fived and embraced their new peers.

A man came over the speaker in the boat, loud enough to drown out the cheering of every student. "Performances and sorting are happening in 10. All performers should be in their places before I am there." The young man with graying hair clicked the microphone off and smirked to himself as students bolted to the auditorium.

The man was the Director of Student Affairs, Munkustrap. He spoke about his love of history and story. The first year students who took courses over the summer term preformed a song titled, "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat." The title seemed like it would be longed then the song but, the song clocked in at 8 minutes including a improve bagpipe solo by a boy with weird blond hair. 

Quaxo leaned to his sister and whispered. "Those bagpipes sound like a dying cat." Victoria smacked his arm.

"He probably worked really hard, he is still learning, instruments take time to master." 

"Then he seems like a terrible bore."

Victoria hit her brother again before turning back to face the stage with the smallest chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my planning page done! but if y'all wanna see something please comment it. :) I am friendly I swear.


	4. Introduction of Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap addresses the student body.

The stage was cleared of by the students as the props were replaced with three chairs and a podium. The Director stood behind the podium and addressed the student body when the actors took their seats.

"Welcome the class of 2024; it is an honor to see such a bright mind entering the academy. As a matter of fact, my younger brother is in among you."

The boy who played the bagpipes stood up on his chair and bowed in every direction, smiling like an idiot. The actors already changed into their school uniform, he had already modded his before the first day of school. He added patches and pins on his jacket and an orange hankie around his thigh with Doctor Martins on his feet.

His brother took a thin whittled piece of wood from his breast pocket and flicked it in his brother's direction. The cocky teen slipped and fell onto the ground with his feet in the air.

"No wonder his brother's hair is gray, what a brat," Quaxo whispered to his sister.

"Do you ever have anything nice to say? He seems interesting."

"If you get a crush on that boy, I will disown you."

"Shut up."

"My own older brother was Director of Student Affairs when I was a first-year, as well. I either had many of the staff here when I was a student or were peers with our more recent additions. With that, I will welcome your headmaster of your majors. They will take you on a campus tour. They are all master's of their craft and are here to be your mentors. I welcome Oracle Headmistress, Cassandra."

The students clap as a woman flew on a broomstick riding side staddle down the center of the room. The non-local students stood with open mouths watching her gracefully dismount and bow. The woman had sleeked back brown hair with heavy makeup. She looked like a witch from an exploitation film in her black peasant dress. She took a seat closest to Munkustrap.

"Next is the Conjuring Headmistress, Jellyorum, and the Charm Headmaster, Gus." A woman walked on stage with an elderly man. It was not as grand as Cassandra's entrance. But, there were still aw's from the crowd over how sweetly Jellyorum cared for Gus, holding his arm as they walked.

The boy in front of Victoria and Quaxo turned to them and pointed at the two. "That is my mom and Grandpa." The boy did look like his grandfather, they had thin faces and high cheek bones. The boy had more of fullness to his features but, that does go away with aging.

"The headmasters have their lists of students that are in their dorm and will be under there care over the next four years. They will call name one by one. After the tour, we will meet for dinner where you will be introduced to Old Deuteronomy once you are in full uniform. I will see you this evening. For now, I leave you in great hands." Munkustrap packed his notes and walked off the stage.

Jellyorum told his place at the podium and started her role. "Quaxo Jones, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Kensington, Elecetra Belle, Etcetera Keane...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but, this is where I am getting all the set up out of the way. What would you like to see next?


	5. Roommates for Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conjuring students get to know each other.

Quaxo fell behind in the group tour; he knew nobody here. The school was old with wooden floors that creaked, vaulted ceilings, and long windows that met the flooring.   
Every so often they would pass the other students on a staircase and Quaxo would wave to his sister. Quaxo felt himself being pounced on, a tiny face nuzzled his neck. Another set of hand squeezed his arm, they giggled. 

"You know a Charm student too? You can get us into the Charm Boy's Dorm. Gus won't be able to tell that you are not one of his boys." The girl hugging his neck chuckled. She had curly white hair like Victoria. 

"My sister is in Charm, why would I want to go to the boy's dorm? She would not be there." Quaxo pushed the girl off of him with a move of his shoulder. 

The other girl rolled her eye. "Cetta, He doesn't get it. He is not from here." She explained. "Rum Tug Tugger is the director's brother and the Head Wizard's son. He is the coolest, he knows so much about style and things we can't have on the island."

"They say that if he likes you, he will show you his record collection and play you his songs on the roof. He is the dreamiest and so worldly." Etcetera squealed. 

"That is the popular kid?" Quaxo looked between the two for some hint of joking. "That nerd with the bagpipes and safety pin jacket. That gay hankie."

"Gay hankie?" the girls questioned. 

"In school uniforms, they have colored bands that mean what they were into and where it is means who they would do it with." Quaxo looked at blank faces. "One of the sides is gay; one side is straight." 

"I don't think there are any gay people here." The girls trailed off in thought. 

After the tour, the students were led to your dorm rooms. Every room had two or three beds, Quaxo was luckily to only have one roommate. His roommate was already in his school uniform. He lounged in the room as Quaxo changed. The suit was similar to the school uniform he had worn but, styled more old fashioned. White button-up, vest, fabric to use as a bow with a pin stamped with the coat of arms.

"The jacket is optional." The boy in the bed spoke, eyes to the ceiling. "You can mod it without much punishment."

Quaxo looked up and down the boy. He had cropped his jacket. As Quaxo searched for something else that was altered, the boy turned onto his side. 

"You see somefin you like?" 

Quaxo threw his coat at the boy who laughed. "I see something I have to tolerate. My name's Quaxo."

"Mungojerrie." He sat up. "I heard you talking to the queen earlier."

"Queens? Like cats? Is that a regional thing?"

"Yeah, most likely. They were being pussies anyway. They have never been around. If you want to know anything ask ya old friend, Jerrie. I may be Tugger's suppler after all."

"Do you want anything from me?" Quaxo cut to the chase. 

"When you go home to Bustopher for the holiday, see if you can get me some items. Somethings are in high demand here and you will get a cut. Deal?" Jerrie presented his hand to Quaxo who gave it a firm shake before a crash sounded from under Jerrie's desk. 

The two peeked under and saw a girl who looks like Jerrie and the other two that Quaxo spoke to earlier. Jerrie helped his twin up from the vent and she dusted off her shoulders. 

"Found the short cut." 

At Dinner, they were kept in the groups from the tour. Quaxo got to know the twin much better. Enough to know they are up to no good. The finished their serving fast and sneaked other people's food to their plate when those people went to the restroom. Munkustrap came to the table looking sour. 

"Where did you two put the Rumpus Cat googles?" He leaned down into the table eyes on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with Quaxo caught in the middle. 

"We did nothin'. We don't have it." 

"Prove it. Get up. All three of you." Munkustrap stood at full height. He towered over the three teens. We pulled their chairs back. Quaxo's palms were sweaty. The twins turned their pockets inside out and Munkustrap had them take off their shoes and roll up their sleeves as the student body watched.

"Your turn Mr. Jones." Munkustrap stared daggers into him. Quaxo slipped his hands into his pocket. He just wanted this to end. It is the first day of school and he is getting publicly shamed over a dumb cat costume. He felt a softness in his pocket. He pulled it out.   
A kitten. 

He put the kitten on the table and the girls picked it up in awe. His other pocket also had kittens. He kept going and everyone leaned in their chairs to Quaxo. Once the seventh kitten was received from his pockets, Munkustrap picked one up and hold it to his face. 

"Is this a joke to you?" 

Quaxo went pale. 

"What a gift!" A jolly voice rang throughout the dining hall. A plump man in robes laughed from the administration's table. "And not a single day of formal training. A natural talent."

"I suppose he is." Munkustrap bowed to his father and handed the kitten in his hand to his brother. "Everyone welcome, Old Deuteronomy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tore; to Mungofflees or not? it won't be endgame but should that stop me?


	6. Curfew for Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quaxo breaks into the dorms.

The final check-in with Jellyorum was at 9:30 PM. Mungojerrie knocked on the grate between his room and his sister's. Quaxo watched his roommate tie a rope to the lighting fixture in the ceiling before he pulled on the knot. The only two of the girls entered the room. Quaxo's heart stopped when he realized Rumpleteazer was not joining them and Mungojerrie put the rope in his hands.

"The thing about this place is that you can't teleport up or down. The ceilings and floors are charmed but, not the higher story's walls." Mungojerrie took the girl's by the hand and brought them to Quaxo. "Ya gals better hold on tight and Roomie? Don't forget to teleport before hitting the wall. I can only do so much on my own." 

"What are you-" He did not have time to finish his thought before Jerrie pushed the three sending them flying outside on the rope that was caught between two sides of the wall. The three started moving backward. Quaxo closed his eyes as he tried to cast a spell to bring all three into the building. He had tried to teleport Victoria before but never successfully. "Help me." He shouted he felt the two girls hold him closer.

They phased through the wall, sans rope. The three rolled into a dorm room. Quaxo was pushed too far by the girls and faded into the hallway.

He got up after hitting the door behind him. The sound rang through the hall.

"Quaxo." He heard his sister's voice. "You just rolled out of my room? Was that a dream?"

"No, now let me in before someone sees me." He shakes the doorknob. 

"I am torn." An unfamiliar voice answered. It sounded mature from the girl's age. It was clearly an act of maturity on someone who is scheming.

"No one told you that the charm only lets in person's of the same gender into a dorm room. That is why Alonzo and Demeter are on guard tonight and will be coming through the hall at any moment. I can break the charm. It will cost you." 

"Bombi, this is not funny." Victoria snapped at her roommate.

"Can't you do it, Vic?" Quaxo panicked. 

"I can't I don't know that charm." 

The pitch-black hall was illuminated on one end. Footsteps began to ring throughout the hall. A door opened; it was not the one Quaxo faced. A hand took his shoulder and dragged him backward. 

"Quaxo! Speak of the devil." Pouncival smiled at him as he closed the door. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had become roommates in the Charm focus. The two shared a bunk bed; the room was the same size as Quaxo and Jerrie's. It made him realize how much he lucked out. They had one more roommate that Quaxo was not as happy to see. 

"Meow," The boy spread himself on his bed with one of Quaxo's miracle kittens in his lap. "What's wrong, Quaxo? Cat got your tongue?" 

Tugger got up and fluffed his collar. "Pouce, Brutus. You have to cancel Plato's visit. I am curious about this new development. Am I just a terrible bore?" Tugger's last words bit at Quaxo. 

_ Fuck, Vic told him. _

The footsteps ended in front of their door. Tugger took Quaxo by the hand and rolled into bed with him, he covered him in sheets and pillows. The door opened. It was Alonzo, the boy's night guard. 

"Harboring stowaways, Tugger?" Alonzo waled over to Tugger's bed as Tugger himself squeezed Quaxo's hand from under the sheets. "Rules still apply even if you find something pretty." 

"What if he came to me?" 

"Tugger, you can't keep a cat in your dorm room. You have no way to feed it." 

Tugger's brain took a second to realize what Alonzo was talking about. Tugger slid under his bed and picked up the kitten. 

"Your father said he will watch it while you are in class. So, don't worry too much." Alonzo took the cat from Tugger's hand and exited the room. Tugger reached for Quaxo's hand once more as he watched the door. The hidden boy pulled back and crawled out of the sheets. 

"Thank you so much but I am not looking to get expelled the first night. I will see you in Magical Objects class tomorrow." Quaxo slid out the door and was rejoined with Electra and Etcetera. 

The girls and Quaxo exchanged stories from the grate between their rooms. 

"What? Tugger does not hold hands with anyone. Wait, you are in his bed?" Etcetera tied to speak below a whisper but shock got to her.

"I was in his bed because he was hiding me from Alonzo. I don't know why he went back to hold my hand." Quaxo rubbed where Tugger touched before he pulled away. 

"It probably means nothing. I think we all need to get some sleep."

"Good night." Quaxo sighed. Jerrie left the rope up. Quaxo had to stand on a chair to untie the rope. He threw it back at Jerrie before falling into his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The set up is over. More character will be in class. Don't worry. Who would you like to see introduced next?


	7. Wand Design for Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennyanydot's introduction to wand design.

Miss Jennyanydot was a family friend. She would come to visit Uncle Bustopher. She visited every few weeks, at least once a month. She would stay at a hotel in the city; she would spend most of her time with the family. She was always able to get the twins out of their classes for a day, to see a play. This is something Bustopher never let them do; it was a promise from his brother to keep them on their studies. Jenny was the only one who understood that one day was not a big deal.  
Miss Jennyanydot had a type-A personality. So it was not a shock what she assigned seats before the first day. Quaxo found his assigned table across from Rumpleteazer, Plato, and Mungojerrie. "I assume that she knows you and your sister are trouble together."  
"Yep." Quaxo rolled his eyes.  
"She has doesn't even know what trouble is. Wait until she getta know us, Jerrie." Rumpleteazer elbowed her brother in the rib.  
It was strange seeing everyone in uniform. The clothing looked out of a textbook or novel. The boys were their three-piece suits. The girls wore a knee-length, mock neck, black dress that buttoned at the waist. They covered with a white smock sporting, deep pockets, and a half-circle shawl wore optionally like the suit jacket in the boy's uniform.  
"Hello, my dears. Welcome to the first day of Magical Objects. You are in table groups because not only will you be viewing magical objects but, creating your own. This includes potions, wands, and jewels. For the international students, Cassandra was not flying on the broomstick yesterday, she was floating the stick using a magic ring.

"Today, we will do that most basic and useful object of all: The wand."  
Jenny went over the history and materials of wand making over the next three hours. Jenny seemed like a dainty lady but she had no reserves about handing a kiln. After demos, the student could make their wands. Quaxo found himself sitting with Plato. They were the only students left whittling.  
Plato was Tumblebrutus's cousin; Plato was beyond more attractive. What the boy had in looks, he lost in personality. He was tall with good bones and a fit body. He sat awkwardly facing the trashcan. He was scared to cut his finger, he closed his eyes as he moved the knife. This made it more likely that Plato would lose a finger. Quaxo took his hand and pulled the knife out of it.  
"Breathe. Remember to Breathe."  
At the end of the class, Jenny had all of her students line their wands on her desk. Somewhere metal, wood or resin.

"Now, these are all lovely. A great wand comes from the heart. Some of these will need some work before they can be used. This happens every year and I will just look over your wands to optimize them. I will talk about some of my favorites."

Jenny handled a resin wand with a dark wooden handle. "Who made this one? The choice to keep the resin clear is lovely. It looks like they used one of the one serving spoon handles. How clever."

"It is mine." Victoria stepped forward. "I also added glitter to the resin."

"How charming, wonderful work my girl."

Jenny picked up two wooden wands, Plato's and Quaxo's. "I hoped someone would use this wood. The bark is a normal wood but, the inside glows with the aura of the carver. It is the defense of the wood."

Plato's wand glowed yellow like the wood was burning but what cool to the touch. Quaxo looked at his wand which glowed the same color for a time, then flickered red, blue, and purple. Jenny saw and stuffed the wand into her pocket.

"That is enough for today. Class dismissed." Jenny handed back wands one by one. The student's that did not get their wands back were spoken to by Jenny before being dismissed. Quaxo was the last to be dismissed.

"You used my wand as an example. Now I can't have it back?"

Jenny struggled to think of the words. She gave Quaxo back his wand. "You can use it, I would like to see it again before next class."

The second class of the day was Munkustrap's History of Magical Objects Clas. Quaxo wanted to stay as quiet as possible in class. He remembered Munkustrap's unkind words to him and already felt uneasy due to Jenny's odd behavior. Munkustrap took roll.

"Has anyone seen Tugger and Jemima?"

No one answered.

"No one will get in trouble. Does anyone know if they left together?"

A weak 'yes' came from the class. Munkustrap's eyes widened. He began to pack his bag.

"Read pages, 10 to 52 and 60 to 78. We were not going to start studying today anyway. I have to go save the school from impending doom." Munkustrap ran out of the room. Everyone stared back at him. It took a few seconds for anyone to begin packing. They were guided back to their dorms for the rest of the three hours because nowhere else was ready for students yet.

Quaxo bounced a ball on his ceiling as Mungojerrie took out his newest project, repairing an old Gameboy given to him.

"Like who even is Jemima? I have never heard of her. We did not really have time to talk to anyone out of our focus yet."

"Her name is Jemima Deuteronomy does that ring any of ya bells?"

"They are married?" As Quaxo questioned more came up and his split focus made words flow what much thought. "Do the queens know that he married? Is teen marriage even legal here?"

Quaxo's ball disappeared into the air. He felt a ball hit the side of his head from Jerrie's side of the room. Jerrie turned around in his chair with his armed crossed over the back.

"You have to be kidding me? Do ya hear yourself? You got it bad, lover boy." Jerrie laughed. "By the way, Jemima is his niece. She is Munkustrap's daughter. Be careful with Tugger though, he eats boys alive."

Quaxo blushed as he picked up his ball from the ground.


	8. Lunch for Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just girls being girls.

"Who was that, last night?" Victoria's red-headed roommate slid up next to her.

"That was my brother. I did not know what he was doing. He ended up in Tugger's room. He was so annoyed with him. I would love to be a fly on the wall in that room."

Bombi laughs at Victoria's statement. "Are you the curious one now?"

"You dated Tugger before right?"

"God, when we were 12. You could not pay me to do that again."

A short girl set up her lunch with Bombi and Vicky. "I can do this with you sitting down." The girl giggled. Bombi got up and hugged Jemima. She picked Jemima up and spin with her in the aisle. When she was put back on the ground, she ran over to Vicky and hugged her. "I saw you yesterday. You looked like an angel. I am Jemima."

"Where did you go? Your dad was pissed."

"Oh that. I heard he got mad. I am sorry about that." Jemima blushed, embarrassed. "I was working with Uncle Tugger on our wands. We just wanted to test them out. We sneak into the library and got some book."

"Who let you into the library?"

"Corcipat, he started work early because they got new books in and needed them labeled."

"Vicky," Bombi turned back to her roommate. "Do you have a job here?"

"Yeah, my Uncle made me get a job here. I am working in the nurse's office but that does not start until tomorrow."

"Are you here with your uncle too?"

"No, my brother. We were raised by our uncle. Our father works at sea."

"Like on the ocean on a boat? That is so cool."

"You guys have Skimbles. That is a lot easier than real sailing."

"That is not it." Bombi took hold of the conversation. "Jem is not allowed off the island. Tugger either. Skimble would know not to take them."

"But, Munk is?"

Bombi shrugged. "Rules change. What did you learn?"

"I am glad you asked." Jemima took out her wand and flicked the wand to the nails on her other hand. Her nails changed from nude to red. "That is one of them. Which is good because we can't bring nail polish to school."

"Why are you living on campus? Your mom and dad are staff members. It is not like they can't take you here. It is not like we can't have our nails painted, we just can't have nail polish in our rooms." Vicky questioned Jemima.

"Yeah, that. I begged them to let me stay here. I wanted to be like the other students. I am okay getting up things for this experience."

After lunch, Jemima took her lunch buddies to her dorm. You could tell which side of the room was her's. She had plush toys and pink stationery. Her roommate was sitting at her desk. Jem took one of her plush animals and handed it to her roommate. "This is my work wife, Tantomile. Tantomile, this is Bombi and her roommate, Vicky."

Tantomile turned her chair hugged the plush animal. "Hello, Bombi and Vicky. I am Tantomile Orika and this is my work wife, Jemima Deuteronomy. Wait, should we change own last names?"

Bombi crossed her arms. "I know your brother well. It is good to see you."

"I know how well you know my brother."

Jemima picks up her background from her bed. "Hey, Tantomile, Bombi and Vicky are going with me to my place for the night."

"I can't I start work tonight. I am on shift when Cori gets off. I can send him your way, however."

"No, you don't have to. Love you, wife."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to round out the whole world but I am afraid it is moving too slow. :'-( What would you guys want to see. Next Chapter is Demeter and Alonzo's class.


	9. Uniforms for Jellicle Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter about students getting ready for sex-ed. Next chapter will have Homophobic/self-hatred. Wanted a warning chapter.  
Today was my birthday. :)

  
Boys only. The female students were to get training for their jobs in this three-hour block of time. The ones without jobs did not do much. At least Jemima had time with her mother.

The boy's had to wear their provided gym uniform. It included three white cotton shirts and a pair of black shorts that were too short to be comfortable. Mungojerrie and Quaxo both decided to change clothing in their dorm room because of the backup in the boy's shower room. Quaxo was shy but facing the wall made it seem like no one was there. Jerrie was a sleazeball but, he was a rather quiet and clean roommate.   
  
Quaxo could not get his short on over his thighs. He gave the school his size but, they have not updated their sizing system since the school was founded. It did not help that the material also had no stretch.

"You can't wear those with shorts," Jerrie commented.

Quaxo turned his head to Jerrie with his brows knitted. "My what?"

"You can't wear underwear with these shorts. That is why I got two sizes bigger. See?" Jerrie showed Quaxo his waistline that was pin on either side of his hips to kept them up. "You can borrow my extra pair."

"I don't think that would work. That would like four sizes too big for me."

"I am just trying to help ya. I would not want Tugger to see anything unholy coming from ya. Besides, all the other boys also ordered sizes too big. The only one who did not would probably be Tugger but he is into that peeking type of thing."

Quaxo jumped out of his short and threw them at Jerrie. "I don't like Tugger. Last time I am saying this." He took the extra pair of shorts from Jerrie's bed. "I will take this anyway."

The boys were taken floor by floor to the courtyard that laid in the middle of campus. Physical Usage of Magic was the name of the class. It taught how to use spells in a physical setting but also a controlled environment.

This is where you can learn the wall walking spell and use it to scale the building. Besides that, it was like the normal gym class. Including the awkward sex-ed talks.

The teacher was a man named Alonzo, he was the night guard of days he did not work. He was letting the boy's talk as he waited. His one request was to sit in the grassy area next to a chalkboard. At the grounds before Quaxo and Jerrie were Plato and his roommates from the Oracle dorms.

The Oracle's were known as the best-behaved dorm in general and are normally the first to get special treatment. The people in their year were, in fact, the best behaved. Plato was sweet to Quaxo and let him sit with his roommates, Coricopat and Gus's son. Alonzo had been talking to the students as they came and had already past them.

"I don't know if someone from the outside will like this talk today. This is just how they do things here."

"I won't be here forever so that would not matter." Quaxo intended to laugh it off but saw Plato's somber face.

"If you go can you see if I can go with you. I think it would be better for me." He took a breath.

"I will tell them that we are a team."

The charm students arrived on the grounds. Tugger sat with Jerrie who slipped him a book. Tugger was wearing the tight-fitting pants that he could not fit a thick book inside. He rolled over to Plato and pressed onto his back.

"Could you, you know?" Tugger whispered to the ginger boy. Plato takes the book from Tugger's hand and put it with his jacket that he brought outside with him.

"I have bad blood so they let me take a jacket. I get cold." Plato talked to Quaxo trying not to blush which made his face redder.

Tugger turned his head to see Quaxo himself. "You know Quaxo? I missed not having him in my bed."

"When was he in your bed?"

"It was nothing serious, we were just hanging out with your cousin. Alonzo won't like it after today though." Tugger shared Plato's feeling for the talk today.


End file.
